matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Desperate Measures (Episode 5.1)
Aquatium. 06-01-2006, 08:37 AM// Transmission Log Entered Aquatium I was at Tabor North when Tyndall sent me an urgent broadcast, I was to go and meet Pasadena, she would have urgent intel about Niobes situation and they mysetery surronding it. She was local, I didn't have to travel far, but before I could get to ger I was attacked by "Niobe Attacker", these are operatives following that son of a... Anome. I quickly took care of this operative, needs must and all. I got to Pasadena and she relayed this to me.. Pasadena: Tyndall sent you? Okay... Well, we've found that the guards who were in the meeting room with Niobe--Camas, Gulf, Banquo, and Tslal--have not jacked out since Anome's ambush. If they were shot down at the meeting, their emergency jackout systems should have kicked in and pulled them out. But that hasn't happened, they haven't reported in inside the Matrix, and there's no activity on their carrier signals. I'm not sure what could have happened to them, or to Niobe, but it isn't looking good. Aquatium Tyndall then relayed this to me.. Aquatium As requested I went to read the report and see what analysis can be made from it. The lab was a short distance away, I made hast, but again on my route I was attacked by another Anome follower, again I had to deal with this little problem, effectively. I reached the lab, it seemed very quite as I searched around. My Operator told me he picked up some activity, this was expected, however once I got in, not quite as I thought. Niobe Aikido Grandmaster: Hah! Zion is done! Aquatium Zion is Done? I showed him who was done. However seeing them in the lab could mean only one thing, they were there to destroy evidence. Then I started to find the bodies. Aquatium Another Anome follower was there, again I had to remove him from the equation, my Full Auto Redux was always good at maths. Aquatium The computer was still operational, the data could be saved, that was my main priority now. Aquatium I got the report, and its findings just added more cause for concern. Aquatium I left the labs, cleaning up the mess I just made, no one was to know I had been there. I reported this to Tyndall and then she asked me to do something I wish I didn't have too, but again, needs must. Aquatium So The Effectuator's help was needed, which means the Merovingians help is needed. Go visit some Merovigians, My Full Auto Redux was tempted to break out and make another apperance, however I can stay vigilant on the task at hand. The Exlies, Lupines, were in a clean office block, how they managed to keep it clean is beyond me, but they were willing to help arrange this meeting, good thing too, I was ready to use other means to get them to help. Lupine Scrapper: Why should we trust you, meatbag? What's in it for us? Aquatium I know how I wanted to respond but then they decided to help. Lupine Scrapper: Now, now... Why don't we humor the human? No skin off our back. After all, maybe they'll be able to make it worth our while, eh? Very well, operative. We'll notify the appropriate people. They'll be in touch. I just hope for your sake that you've got something tasty to exchange for the Merovingian's good graces. Aquatium Not long after I got the call Aquatium Negotiating with the Merv, not something I think any Zion wanted to do, but Niobe must be helped. I went to the meet point, and it was none other than the Frenchmans poodle Flood to listen to our request. Flood: Oh dear, look what the code dragged in. Tyndall sent you, I suppose? Mm, yes. Perhaps you'd like to tell me what this is about, then. Niobe? Ah, of course--dear Niobe. She's one of our very favorite Zionites, you know. Terrible if anything happened to her, just terrible. My, my... I tell you what, human. We'll look into your little problem, and see if we fancy it. We may require some data from you--but you'll be ever so happy to cooperate, won't you? Of course you will. Wonderful. Aquatium My Bedlams would certainly have given him a suprise of what the code really dragged in. Well at least they are willing to help , I've told Tyndall what they may ask for, lets see where this goes. Aquatium So do I Tyndall, so do I. // Transmission Log End *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions